Random Organization Moments
by xAimiMizukix
Summary: Just random moments in the Organization XIII.
1. Ticklish, Axel

Ever wonder if the oh so powerful members of the Organization XIII were ticklish?

* * *

Axel, Roxas, and Xion are eating icecream on the clock tower as usual.

"Hey, Axel, can I ask you something?" Xion said quietly as she licked her sea-salt icecream.

"Sure, kid. What is it?" Axel turned away from his conversation with Roxas and looked at Xion.

Xion smiled a little mischieviously to herself and looked up at Axel. "Uhm, do you have any weakness in particular?"

Axel raised an eyebrow and eyed Xion supiciously. "Maybe. What is this about?"

Xion winked at Roxas who also smiled a little to himself. "Well, you know that Roxas, Demyx, and I were sent on a mission together…"

"Yea…and?" Axel started backing away from them, feeling a little scared.

Immediately, Roxas pounced him and held him down.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" He struggled against Roxas' grip but his mission earlier had really worn him out.

"Oh nothing," Xion said innocently, " it's just that Demyx told us about tickling."

Axel immediately stiffened. "A-and?"

Xion didn't say anymore and also pounced on Axel. She started poking a little on his sides.

"N-nohoho," Axel said struggling to keep his composure, "Cut i-it o-o-ut!"

"Try his stomach, Roxas," Xion said and started tickling his armpits, "Aw Axel you look so cute when you're all helpless."

Axel grinded his teeth and fought against the laughter that's already bubbling in his throat and when Roxas started tickling his stomach, he bursted out laughing. "NOhohohoho nohohoht thehehehre!" He couldn't believe it. He was being overpowered by two kids probably half his age. This was humiliating.

Xion and Roxas laughed along with him and continued to tickle mercilessly.

".STOP!" Axel bursted into flames causing both members to jump back. He glared at them and simmered down a little but not enough to let them jump him again.

Roxas and Xion both smiled innocently. "We didn't know you were _that_ ticklish," Roxas said, "Demyx said you were but Xion didn't believe him."

"Demyx?!," Axel thought furiously to himself, "Ugh…I'll deal with him later." He turned to his friends and glared at them. "I'll you guys back for this. Just watch."

"I'm not ticklish," Xion said boldly.

"Oh We'll see…….."


	2. Revenge

Heh I just realized that when Xion and Roxas attacked Axel, it was like a father and two crazy kids xD

* * *

Axel knocks on Demyx's door, still furious at what happened the day before. "Hey, I wanna talk to you for a sec."

Demyx opens the door and smiles nervously. "H-hey Axel. Whatsup?"

Axel forces a smile and pats Demyx on the shoulder. "I'm fine. I need to talk to you about something."

They both sit down on the couch and Axel looks at Demyx for a moment. "So, how was your three-man mission yesterday?"

Demyx stiffened. "It was great, Axel. Wh-what's this about?" Then he remembered.

Oh shi-

In a few seconds, Axel had him pinned down. "Now, Demyx, I'll give you chance to say you're sorry for telling them my weakness."

"Really, Axel? I don't think it was that bad."

It was the wrong thing to say; Axel started tickling Demyx to death. "It was horrible. Imagine two kids pouncing on you and tickling you to death!" He poked and prodded all of his tickle spots obviously not giving in to Demyx's pleading.

"Ok I'm sorry! I'm extremely, honestly sorry!" Demyx pleaded.

"Actually, no! Your apology isn't enough to make me stop."

"Are you freheheaking serious?!"

This all happened in least than a second. A huge water fist slammed into Axel, smoldering any chance of him summoning up some fire. Water clones came from behind him and slammed him into a water wall which wrapped around him and threw him to the floor.

Axel ran out of Demyx's room and ran into a confused Xaldin.

"Why are you wet?" He asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Lesson to all of us especially Axel: Don't make Demmy angry


	3. Revenge 2

Roxas and Xion are both walking down the hall to their rooms.

"Hey," Roxas said, "Do you think Axel's still mad about what we did to him a few days ago?"

Xion shrugged. "I don't think so but just to be safe, Roxas protect yourself."

Number XIII glared at her. "You know just as well as I that you're ticklish too." To prove his point he lightly poked Xion's side.

Number XIV squealed and backed away. "H-hey!"

"See you are ticklish. Don't try to hide it." He poked her again and the same thing resulted: a squeal and a jump.

"S-stop t-that!" Xion launched a full attack on Roxas' sides. "Or I'll tickle your most ticklish spot!"

Roxas fell back laughing. "Y-you alhahahhaready ahahhare!" He pushed Xion away just as Zexion rounded the corner. "Stop that," he whispered to Xion, "Do you want everyone to know that we're ticklish?"

Xion nodded and stopped. "Hey, Zexion," she said.

"Hi."

After seeing him walk away, Xion turned to Roxas. "Hey do you think other members are ticklish besides us and Axel?"

Roxas looked at Xion excitedly. "Maybe but how about we stop for now. We don't want Axel finding out that we're ticklish too."

But what they didn't know was that Axel was just around the corner, watching and listening to everything they said and did. He chuckled quietly to himself. Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

OoOoO Axel's gonna get revenge xP but will it backfire on him?

If it does he's in big trouble MWAHAHHAHAHAHA lol I should leave him alone.


	4. Tables are turned poor axel xD

Axel looked into Roxas' room and found him with Xion. "Hey, guys", he said before throwing his two chakrams at them and pinning them to the wall.

"W-what's going on?" Xion said as if she didn't know already, "W-wait, Axel…don't"

"Why so anxious, Xion? If I remember correctly you said you weren't ticklish and I always like to test things out. Got it memorized?"

Axel poked Xion's side and wasn't surprised to hear a loud yelp. "My, you are pretty ticklish yourself." He decided to test Roxas' side and received a nervous laugh in return. Then he decided to start tickling both, one hand on each. He continued until both were breathless and tired from laughing.

"Please…stop….I'm…begging…you," Roxas gasped.

Axel felt that they had enough and let them go but only to be jumped by both of them…Again. He could have easily pushed them off but before he could do as much as yell, they started tickling. It was like all the strength that he's been saving up to fight was all gone.

The only thing that Axel thought right before he bursted into giggles was, "No not again." Everything after that was the sound of laughter and begging.

"Give up?" Xion asked, still a little breathless from the tickling she received.

Axel nodded, unable to speak.

"We'll only stop if you promise to help us with something."

He nodded again. Anything was better than this.

"We were wondering if anyone else in the Organization were ticklish besides us," Roxas said.

Axel knew where this was going and tried to escape but was forced back down by the tickling. "And if I refuse?"

"We can always tickle you again."

Axel cussed and before he knew it, they were walking into the hall where Larxene just happened to come out of her room.

"You try her, Axel."

He cussed again. Why do I have to get stuck with all the icky jobs?


	5. Ticklish, Larxene and Luxord

Larxene

"Hey, Larxene or should I say Arlene," Axel said and quickly dodged the lightning bolt aimed for his head.

"Don't call me that, idiot." She looked at Roxas and Xion. "Babysitting again, I see."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you ticklish?"

In less than a second, the trio were running away as fast as they could from the lightning being shot at them.

"I think that was a yes," Axel said.

Luxord

"Luxord, we have a question for you!" Roxas yelled, followed by Xion and a reluctant Axel.

"Life is a game and this game is full of questions. Go ahead ask yours."

"Run, Lux," Axel said with a tired expression.

Luxord looked confused but was quickly startled by a pair of hands tickling his sides. He flinched but other than that, he kept his composure.

Xion was surprised and continued tickling.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he asked confused.

Axel smirked, Roxas looked disbelieving, and Xion sighed and said, "Okay next person."

After they left, Luxord let out a deep breathe. Thank goodness he kept from laughing this time. If he showed any signs of being ticklish, he would have lost their game and that would have been bad.


	6. Ticklish Vexen, Xigbar, Zexion

Vexen

"Uhm, Vexen, can I-"

"Shut up and go away."

"But-"

"Go away!"

Axel had to hold Xion back from punching Vexen in the face.

"Fine," Xion said but quickly tickled the Chilly Academic's sides and ran for her life.

"A-ah!" Vexen stumbled and poured the liquid he was holding into the wrong flask.

In a matter of 3 seconds, a huge explosion shook the entire castle.

Xigbar

"Hey, Xigbar!" Roxas said.

"Hey, kid."

Suddenly Axel "appeared" behind Xigbar and held him down. "Sorry, Xig."

"What's going on, kid?"

Xion walked up to Xigbar and started tickling him.

No reaction… "So it was you three who were going around tickling everyone. Because of you guys, Vexen's experiment blew up and I happened to be walking by at that time. I think I'm half deaf now."

"Oh sorry."

After they left Xigbar contemplated whether or not he should tell Xenmas.

Nah, that old man needs to laugh once in a while.

Zexion

Axel slowly approached Zexion in the library and sat down next to him.

"Hey, whatcha reading?"

"Nothing of interest to you. What do you want?"

"Well, I need to ask you a question."

"If it's not a stupid one then ok."

"Are you ticklish?" Before Zexion could answer, Axel poked his side.

A high pitched scream rang throughout the entire castle.

"What was that?" asked a confused Lexaeus.

"I think it's Marluxia's time of the month again," Luxord chuckled.


	7. Ticklish Lexaeus and Demyx

Lexaeus

Lexaeus slowly walked into his room and collasped on the bed. He finally finished his mission after what felt like more than five hours.

"Lex?"

"Yes?" He was tired enough so he lazily rolled over to the side but only to see that no one was at the door.

Immediately, he felt hands poking and prodding his sides. He bursted into a fit of laughter and rolled over to the other side only to find that no one was there either.

"Geez…I must be really tired," he thought before going back to sleep and didn't realize that Xion was standing at the door laughing at finding the strongest man's weakness.

Demyx

Roxas and Xion snickered. Axel chuckled nervously.

Demyx opened the door but only to close it again when he saw Axel.

Axel held the door open with one hand. "Hey, Demyx."

"If you're gonna tickle me again, Axel, I swear I'm gonna Dance Water Dance you all the way to Atlantis."

"Demyx's ticklish?" Roxas asked.

"Yep. A bit more than I am."

"Oh ok then. Demyx will you let us in?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeee we won't tickle you."

"NO."

Axel easily pushed pass Demyx. "Come on what's there to hi-Woah."

Demyx's wallpaper had turned from plain white to the Little Mermaid. His furniture was pink. The most horrifying of all was that on his TV was Mulan and it was right in the middle of "I'll make a man out of you".

"Did you lose a bet?"

"No…I got this all from Marluxia. Like it?"

"Uhm…sure."

Axel sat down on one of the small, pink chairs. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he said imitating a British accent.

Xion and Roxas bursted into laughter and sat down with him.

Demyx also sat down and they all talked to each other with British accents.

Xenmas, who happened to be walking by, peered into Demyx's room and continued walking while trying to register what he just saw and heard.

* * *

I got really carried away, didn't I? xD

I'm not trying to bash at Disney movies. I love the Little Mermaid and Mulan....and British accents xD.


	8. Ticklish Xaldin and Marluxia

Xaldin

Xion slowly opened Xaldin's door and quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by his lance.

"What do you want?

"Well I kinda wanted to ask you a question…"

"No. Go away."

"But—"

"Go. Away."

Xion motioned to Roxas who managed to sneak behind Xaldin to quickly tickle the Whirlwind Lancer and both ran for their lives.

Xaldin had squirmed out of Roxas' grasp and would have normally chased them down the halls but this time, he layed there in a daze.

"How the hell did that little brat get into my room?!"

Marluxia

"Marluxia, I was wondering if you were ticklish."

"The only thing that tickles me, young keyblade-weilder, are flowers." He picked one up and smiled.

Roxas took a chance and poked Marluxia's side.

Marluxia turned to him and glared at him.

"YOU. .A...." He summoned his weapon.

Holy shi-

"FLOWER!"

The next thing Roxas knew, he was covered from head to toe in thorny roses.


	9. Ticklish Saix and Xemnas

Saved all the scary ones for last :]

* * *

Saix

"No moon?"

"Nope."

"Ok good."

The trio slowly approached the Luna Divider.

"Guys, do we _have_ to do this? I mean we barely survived some people," Axel said reluctantly shuddering at the memory of barely escaping Larxene.

"Well…I'm curious and I'm sure you are too, Axel."

"Me?! You have got to be kidding."

Saix looked up as they approached him. "What is it that you want?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"We just wanted to test something."

"I do not wish to be involved."

"Too bad, buddy." Axel said before grabbing the Divider's wrists and hold them behind him.

"Wha—"

But even Saix didn't have time to say anything before bursting into girly giggles.

Axel smirked and Xion laughed.

"There's no moon, Saix."

"There's no way to overpower us."

Saix laughed even more. "I dohohont nehehed the mohohohon. I have…..the power of the stars."

"Yeah right."

"Ohohoh yeah? Stars…I call upon your power!"

Xion and Roxas stiffened and even Axel stopped for a moment.

Nothing happened.

"See I told you—"

But Saix was running away at lightning speed.

"Hahahahahayou'llnevercatchmealive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxas stood there speechless for a moment then asked, "What in the world just happened?"

And now….the guy that all of you have been waiting for…..DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN…..

_**Xemnas**_

Xion practiced breathing in and out, Roxas flung his keyblade around, and Axel sat there nervously.

"Guys you know we could get killed right?"

"Yea."

"……"

"……"

"…..ok"

"Well….. Xemnas has power over nothing….how bad could it be?"

Xemnas walked in. "You three better have important news for me."

"We do." Xion stood up and walked over. "You see, we found this new…thing that might interest us all."

"I'm listening."

"It's called torture."

"What kind of torture?"

Xion smiled and motioned for Roxas and Axel to attack Xemnas and hold him down. "Tickle Torture."

Even Xemnas could not over power the trio's strength and the minute Axel's fingers touched his sides, he bursts in high pitched screaming.

"Who knew…" Roxas said in wonder.

"…Wow…"

"Sthohohohap! Or else!"

"What? What can your powers do?"

"THIS!!!!"

In less than a second, the trio found themselves surrounded by lesser nobodies.

"Ohmygosh! It's the Organization XIII !!!"

"Xemnas must have sent them to help redeem ourselves!"

"THANK YOU LORD XENMAS!!!!"

Axel looked at Xion and Roxas. "I will never underestimate him ever again."


	10. Never forget

Just replayed 358/2 days and I'm tearing up (again -_-) so…I'm gonna write as if Axel and Xion never died and if Roxas didn't go back to Sora…yet….yayyyyyy…..

Btw..the tickling thing :P isn't over yet I'm just too sad and lazy to continue at the moment

* * *

"Hey, guys," Xion said as she sat down in her usual spot on the clock tower.

"Hey," Roxas and Axel said.

Axel handed her an ice cream and the trio sat there in silence for a while, admiring the sunset.

"I wonder how many days has it been…" Xion said quietly.

"Since?"

"Since I've met you guys."

"378 days," Roxas blurted and stifled a laugh when both of them looked at him.

"So you've got it memorized, do ya?"

"Yea…"

"Wow….that long?"

"Yea…"

Roxas smiled at his sea-salt icecream. "Wow…to think that we've been eating sea-salt icecream for 378 days…I'm surprised that I'm not tired of it yet."

Xion laughed. "Yea," she said throwing her stick at, Axel, "You're the guy who got us addicted to this."

Axel also laughed and dodged the stick. "Hey hey don't blame me."

They laughed genuine laughter then sat in silence again for a while and then Axel said, "You know, we won't be like this forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Things will come up…we'll separate."

Xion stood up and looked at both of them. "That will never happen. We'll stay friends forever."

Roxas stood up as well. "Yea, we're best friends right? Nothing will ever separate us."

Despite his worrying, Axel managed a smile and nodded.

Roxas put his arm around Xion. "Yep, so no worrying. If something does happen to us, promise that we won't forget this moment."

Xion blushed but put her arm around Roxas.

They both held out their other arms to Axel, who stared at them and shook his head. "No, I don't do hugs."

"Aw, come on, Axel. Being best friends also means being part of group hugs."

Axel rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless. He stood up, hugged both of them, and figured that Roxas was right. He'll never forget this moment.

_Never_

.


	11. Revenge is sweet

Yay! They tickled everyone in the Organization XIII!!! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna end it here xD.

* * *

Axel walked out of his room and looked around. "Wow…it sure is quiet." He walked down the hall but to find only Xion and Roxas.

"Hey, Axel, do you notice anything weird?"

"Besides the fact that no one is here but us? No, I'm good."

Immediately, Zexion jumped out and casted an illusion on them.

"Zexion, wha—"

The trio were running away from what they thought were dinosaurs.

"Wait! Guys!" Axel said and stopped running, "this is Zexion's illusion. Those things aren't real."

So they stopped and we attacked full on by the "dinosaurs" who turned out to be Organization members.

"Ah! Larxene…wha--"

Flowers surrounded them and pinned them to the ground.

"Marluxia?!"

Roxas looked around nervously and found that they were surrounded by everyone except for Xaldin, Saix, and Xemnas.

"Wha—what is going on?!" Xion asked.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?! Going around tickling people," Xigbar said shaking his head, "do you know who has to deal with most of the mess here?!"

Before any of them could respond, Larxene, losing patience, started to trace her finger down Axel's sides.

Axel jumped and bit his lip, refusing to show any weakness to his fellow Organization members.

Demyx decided to join in and started to trace his finger on Axel's other side, making Axel bit his lip even harder.

Luxord went over to where Roxas was struggling to escape and launched a full attack on his sides.

Roxas bursted into laughter. "NOHOHOHO AHAHHAHAHAHHA NOHOHOHT THEHEHEHRE!"

Lexeaus and Vexen went over to Xion and attacked her sides and stomach.

After an hour or so, the three laid there panting and begging for them to stop.

Xaldin, Saix, and Xemnas walked in.

"What did I say about torture?!" Xemnas yelled.

The other members stopped for a moment and apologized.

"You should all be ashamed for yourselves," continued Saix.

"Yea, tickling these three….without letting us join in!"

Zexion smirked and motioned at the three, "Revenge is sweet isn't it."

"Hold them down. Xion, Axel, and Roxas, get ready for another hour."

* * *

*Sigh* Poor guys especially Axel


	12. Sleepover

Hey guys sorry for not writing in such a long time. School has been hard.

You know what I just realized? That the part where Marluxia gets all mad that Roxas tickled him was supposed to be ".NOT.A…." hehe sorry.

* * *

It was 12:00 midnight and laughter and crying rang throughout the Castle That Never Was.

The next day, everyone walked out with bags under their eyes.

"Seriously, what is going on during the night?!" Zexion complained.

"This has been happening for a week now," Luxord said, "We should be used to it by now."

"We obviously we're not," Axel said pointing at the bags under his eyes.

"Hey where are Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows…" Xion said and plopped down on the couch, "I need a nap."

Xemnas , Saix, and Xaldin walked in and glared at the rest of the members.

"Stop slacking off," Saix said, "There's work to do."

"You seem wide awake," Larxene glared.

"As always and you guys should be too," Xaldin said.

"How can we?! With all that noise at night," Demyx complained.

Axel then noticed that the three exchanged nervous glances.

"Just get to work."

After a load of complaining, everyone slowly went to do their tasks.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion stayed behind a little.

"Hey guys did you notice that those three were acting kind of….strange?"

"Besides the fact that they have a lot of energy?"

"Well…that too but….something's up and I want to know what. You guys in?"

"Totally," Roxas and Xion said.

That night, the trio quietly patrolled the hallways (like ninjas 8D).

Axel noticed Xemnas and Saix walk into Xaldin's room and motioned for Xion and Roxas to follow him.

They all peeked through the door and Axel backed away trying to process what he saw.

The three were cuddled together on Xaldin's bed….watching…..Lilo and Stitch.

"I love our little sleepovers," Xemnas said, "I bet by the end of this week, we'll be done with all the Disney movies on our list."

"Yep, and no one else knows about it. I wonder how long we'll be able to keep this up," Xaldin said.

"Shut up you two. Stitch is trying to save Lilo," Saix said.

"GO STITCH GO SAVE HER!!!!!! NONONONONO DON'T FALLLLLLL! ," all three of them yelled and bursted into tears as Stitch came falling back down.

The trio stood outside, wide-eyed, and trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"This is gold," Axel said, "I need to record this moment."

They turn around to see that the rest of Organization XIII was peering through the door as well. Everyone had the same look of shock on their faces. Even Lexaeus looked genuinely surprised.

Larxene smiled and motioned for everyone to gather around her. "Hey guys, I got a plan." She whispered it to everyone and Axel smirked and said, "Let's do it."

Zexion started by casting an illusion that the halls were still empty. Everyone readied themselves outside of Xaldin's room.

"HEY LARXENE," Axel yelled, "WHATCHA DOING OUT THIS LATE AT NIGHT?"

There were screams and lots of rustling as the three tried to remain calm. Xemnas went out and looked around. "Axel, I know that was you. Come out."

No one came out.

"Xemnas looked around once more before running back into the room. "That was hella scary."

This time, Zexion made an illusion of a dinosaur posted in front of the door.

"SUP XION!" Roxas yelled, "FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!"

There were startled yelps and this time Saix was asked to go out.

He opened the door to see a huge dinosaur staring back at him. In a high pitched scream, he went running back.

Xaldin came out with a still frightened Saix in his arms. "Okay guys! Joke's over! COME OUT!"

Still no one came out…..except for the dinosaur.

Xaldin dropped Saix and ran back screaming.

This time, all three came out not looking very happy. But little did they know, that everyone else had sneaked into the room and locked the door.

Instead, they found Zexion in the corner still trying to hold up his illusions.

"ZEXION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn traitors," Zexion muttered.


End file.
